


Music Cute

by zkdlee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlee/pseuds/zkdlee
Summary: You enjoy creating music more than you’d like to admit, and one day, you meet someone who appreciates it just as much as you do. After several run-ins, you’re sure that it’s not just a coincidence anymore.WARNINGS: fluff. literally just fluff and shy loey like this boy his head over heels i swear :((
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Music Cute

The first time you saw him, you were browsing for a new guitar. You couldn’t help but admire a large acoustic-electric, colored a warm brown and inlaid with mother of pearl. 

“That’s a nice guitar,” he remarked from behind you. You turned to face the voice, slightly startled but not upset. 

The man was tall, at least six feet, with broad shoulders and long limbs. His black sweatshirt was obviously a couple sizes too big, but you could tell you would be swimming in it. He was wearing a black baseball cap, covering his brown hair but leaving his ears poking out endearingly. What caught you was his smile. It made his dark eyes crinkle, a dimple appearing in his cheek. It looked genuine.

“Yeah. I kinda want another electric, just cause I only have one, and I’ve been playing iron-strung acoustics for a while. Either that, or I want a nylon-strung acoustic.”

“How long have you been playing?” He questioned, taking a couple steps forward. The closer he got, the smaller you felt. The guy towered over you, jean-clad legs going higher than your hips. 

“Hard to say. Since like... fifth grade, I think? I used to take lessons but stopped cause they gave me so much anxiety,” you confessed. He gave a low chuckle. 

“What about you? I’m assuming you play,” you added. 

“Yeah, I do.” His voice was deep and smooth. It reminded you a little of melted chocolate; rich and sweet. 

“I really don’t know. A while.”

“It’s more of a hobby for me than a career but it’s really relaxing, you know?”

He nodded vigorously, his eyes trained on the rack of guitars behind you. 

“So... you here for a guitar?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I was actually checking out the drums when I got here but I always get sidetracked and end up here.”

You cracked a smile. 

“That’s awesome. I always admire people that play multiple instruments. I mean, from personal experience it gets kinda difficult at times.”

“Oh? What instruments do you play?”

“Guitar, ukulele, and piano. Again, I don’t religiously play. I’m not a prodigy or anything. I just know a little more than the basics of each instrument. Do you just play guitar and drums?”

“I play those two, bass, and piano. But yeah, multiple instruments can be hard sometimes. Especially string instruments.”

“Right? Cause you have to memorize different chords!”

You grinned at his agreement, and he mirrored your expression. 

“We’ve been talking like friends and yet I don’t know your name,” you mentioned shyly. He blushed slightly. 

“Chanyeol.”

“Nice to meet you Chanyeol. I’m (y/n).” You shook his outstretched hand, which was large and calloused, but still warm. 

“Need help picking a guitar?” He asked with a small smile. 

“Yeah. Sure.”

“My friend won’t shut the fuck up about some girl he met today,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “Keeps mentioning how she might be his soulmate. Honestly, I think the guy could make eye contact with a girl on the street and say she’s the love of his life.”

“Leave him alone, Se. He’s probably a hopeless romantic. Just like me,” you beamed at your friend. 

“I don’t care how romantic he is. I can’t get a girl and he meets one he thinks is his soulmate? Guy’s lucky,” Baekhyun frowned, taking a sip of his soda. 

“I met a guy today,” you blurted. Both guys immediately stared at you. 

“ _ What _ ?”

“What happened? Did you get his number?”

“I... no. He just... I don’t know. He was really nice, you know? We talked for a little but that was all.”

“Oh.”

They both deflated. 

“So I guess we’re all still miserably single, huh?” Baekhyun broke the silence. 

“Seems like it,” Sehun agreed. 

“Got any beer, Sehun? This soda isn’t doing it for me. I’m in the mood to just get totally wasted and forget that I’m gonna be forever alone.”

“Baek, please don’t drink too much,” your brow furrowed. 

“Okay  _ mom _ ,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Se?” You turned pleadingly to him. 

“I’m out,” he replied dully. 

“Fuck.”

“Let’s just be sad and sober together,” you sighed. 

“What are friends for, right?” Baekhyun muttered. 

The second time you saw him, you went to pick up a couple of picks. 

You had gotten distracted by a display of music books. You eyed your favorite artist, wondering if you should buy the sheet music. You didn’t realize you had been quietly humming one of their songs until a familiar deep voice startled you. 

“You have a really nice voice.”

You flinched. 

“Chanyeol! Hi.”

“Sorry if I scared you,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He traded the black jeans for a more whitewashed pair with numerous rips, and the black sweatshirt for a baggy grey long sleeve. He didn’t have on a baseball hat. Instead, you got to his curly dark hair. 

“No, I’m sorry. I hate when people hum in public. It always annoys me. I didn’t realize I was actually doing it.”

You were blushing, of course, but his smile gave you a small sense of relief. 

“I didn’t mind. It was really nice.”

“O-oh. Uh, thanks.”

He sensed how flustered you were and grinned, causing his dimple to appear and your stomach to flip. 

“I’d love to hear what it sounds like when you’re actually singing.”

“Ha,” you laughed drily. “I, uh... I’m really shy. So basically I suck at singing in front of people. Well, at least when I’m aware people are listening to me. I’ve written a couple of songs but—“

“No way! You write songs? That’s awesome, so do I!” He exclaimed, his whole face lighting up. 

“That’s amazing!” You grinned back at him, his excitement contagious. “Lyrics normally come to me when I’m feeling an emotion really strongly. Or just randomly throughout the day.”

“Me too! I get my best ideas before bed.”

You bonded over song writing for a while before you realized the time. 

“Shit, I’m supposed to pick up my friend’s Dunkin order. It was really nice seeing you again, Chanyeol.”

“You too, (y/n). Drive safe.”

You smiled at him and walked out of the store, too happy to remember you didn’t even buy what you came in there for in the first place. 

“He met with her again. He’s head over heels, I swear,” You heard Sehun mention you Baek. 

“What’re you guys talking about?”

“Nothing important.”

“Oh. Wanna order pizza?” You asked, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. You needed a distraction. You couldn’t stop thinking of Chanyeol’s warm smile, or the feel of his hand on your shoulder, or the way his ass looked in those jeans—

“Sure. Which anime are we watching tonight?” Sehun raised his eyebrows. 

“Actually, I was gonna put on Sherlock, but if you really wanna go there, we can watch Boko No Hero Academia for the fifteenth time.”

“Honestly? Sure. Let’s do it,” Baekhyun shrugged. 

“I knew it would grow on you,” you grinned, air-playing Crunchyroll. 

You caught Sehun’s whisper just before the episode started. 

“From what he said, it seems like she could be into him too.”

The third time you saw him, you went to get a string fixed on your new acoustic. It was the one he had helped you pick out in the store. 

“Hi, I’m here to—“

“(y/n)?”

“Chanyeol? Hi!”

The guy behind the counter cleared his throat. 

“Um, sorry. My string broke.”

“Here, I’ll take it.”

You handed him the guitar with some difficulty, before turning to your newfound friend. 

“Do you come here everyday?”

“Only in the hopes of seeing you,” he replied smoothly, though you noticed the tips of his ears turned pink. He was wearing a baseball hat again, with a Led Zeppelin t-shirt that showed off his toned forearms. Instead of jeans, he had a pair of black sweats. You blushed up at him. 

“Flattering.”

He grinned cheekily at you. 

“You already broke that guitar, huh?” He tilted his head to the side, giving you the impression of a confused puppy. 

“My little cousin, actually. Never let toddlers near instruments. You’d think that’d be common sense.”

“Ha! Well, everyone makes mistakes. The best we can do is learn from them.”

“That’s true. Let’s hope I can keep it intact. Or... maybe I’ll just leave it out.”

“Why?”

“So I can see you again,” you giggled, your cheeks flushed. He smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. You couldn’t help but notice the veins in his arm. He definitely worked out. Suddenly, his phone rang, startling the both of you. 

“Hello? Yeah, I’m—no, really? Come on man, not now... yeah. No I’m... it’s cause I, uh... yes that one. No! Shut up, no! I... ugh, fine. You’re lucky I’m your best friend, idiot. Yes. Fine. Okay, bye.”

“You sound kind of pissed,” you smiled. 

His expression softened.

“Yeah, my friend is being an asshat.”

“They tend to do that sometimes.”

“Yeah. Well, he’s making me drive him cause his car is apparently in the shop or something stupid.”

“No way! That happened to my friend too!” You gaped. 

“What a weird world we live in,” he shook his head, his wide eyes crinkling slightly. You felt your heart skip a beat. 

“Well, I’ll let you go. Good luck with your friend.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it.”

The two of you stared at each other for a second longer before parting ways. It was only then that you realized you didn’t get his number. 

“Baek... remember how I told you I met a guy? Well... I met him again.”

“So? Did you get his number?” Your friend leaned forward, obviously intrigued. 

“No... but I keep bumping into him on Fridays, so I’m gonna go next week and hopefully... I don’t know, set up a... date? Or something?”

“Woah! Look at you, (y/n)! A date, huh?”

“Shut up, okay! I just... I don’t know. I wanna see him again.”

“Go for it, girl.”

“Don’t let me do anything stupid,” you frowned at him. 

“Pfft. Have I ever?”

You shot him a blank stare. 

“Don’t answer that.”

“Mm.”

The fourth time you saw him, you didn’t really have a reason to go. You just hoped you could meet again. 

You strolled into the drumming section of the store, spotting a familiar head of curly dark hair. He was playing a classic kit, his sticks hitting the drums at the perfect angle. You had to admit, you were impressed. He was good. 

“Chanyeol!”

The man stopped playing, turning around to flash you a boyish smile. 

“(y/n)!” The low timbre of his voice was always slightly surprising to you. 

“You sound really good,” you remarked, walking towards him. 

“Thanks. What are you doing here?”

“Uh... I don’t really know,” your cheeks reddened. 

“You just really wanted to see me again, huh?” He beamed, his face shining with a thin layer of perspiration. 

“Don’t give yourself so much credit,” you scoffed, but he just laughed. 

“Listen, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, I’m actually applying for a job here.”

“A job? Really? That’s awesome! Good luck!”

He looked down at his feet, his dimple visible on his round cheek. 

“Thanks. I’m a little nervous, but I think I have the expertise to hopefully get it.”

“I believe in you, Yeol.”

The nickname slipped out. You slapped a hand over your mouth. 

“I’m so sorry, I—“

“It’s okay. I like it.”

Shooting you a crooked smile, he stood up and ruffled your hair slightly. 

“I’ll see you around, (y/n/n).”

You gaped at his receding figure, twirling a drumstick between his fingers. 

Wait. A  drumstick?

“Chanyeol! You forgot—“

Your yelling stopped when you saw he had written a message in Sharpie on the stick itself. 

_call me, cutie (xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips as you stared at the number he had neatly printed. 

You couldn’t wait to take him up on his offer. 

A week later, and you had told Chanyeol to pick you up at Baekhyun’s apartment. 

“You guys will get to meet him,” you commented, scarfing down ramen. You and Chanyeol had decided to go to a movie, and then stop for ice cream afterwards. 

“Who? Mystery boy?” Baekhyun questioned, chopsticks paused at his mouth. 

“I’m excited. I’ll beat him up if he even lays a finger on you, though,” Sehun mentioned with a wry chuckle. 

“He’s not that kind of person, Se. He—“ Your phone interrupted your statement, buzzing on the tabletop. 

‘ _Here_ ! ’

You smiled at his enthusiasm. 

At that very moment, there was a knock on the door. 

“Is that him?” Baekhyun perked up. 

“Yeah, but—“

Sehun and Baek leapt from their seats and rushed to the door. 

“Guys, don’t—!”

“Hi—“

“If you’re planning on—wait. Chanyeol?”

“Sehun?”

The two guys gaped at each other. 

“Wait... Chanyeol as in your best friend who said he found his soulmate? His soulmate being (y/n)?”

“That was  _ Chanyeol _ who said that?” You walked cautiously over to the door. His face was bright red, the color reaching the tips of his ears. 

“I... yeah. I did.”

“Wow. I felt a connection too, you know,” you mumbled. 

“You did?”

“Why do you think I kept coming back?”

“But that’s why I came back. To see you.”

“Oh my god. We get it. You’ve met like four times and you’re in love. Not all of us have that,” Baekhyun whined. 

“Shut up, Baek, I’ve never once had this,” you refused to break eye contact with Chanyeol. “I’ve always had the worst luck when it came to romance. But... things are actually working out for once.”

“Just get out of here, lovebirds,” Sehun shoved you into Chanyeol’s chest. You flushed, you hands landing just above his stomach. Just another thing to reinforce how much taller he was than you.

“And Loey! If you hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?”

“Sure thing Sehunnie,” he grinned. 

“Loey?” You asked once the door had closed. 

“Long story. Also, hey. Would you wanna maybe come back to my place after ice cream and... um, play music together? Or something?”

“Are you kidding? That sounds awesome!”

You both grinned at each other. 

He took your hand in his own, and the both of you walked to his car, feeling lighter than you had in a while. 


End file.
